The Rebellious Princess
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Amu Hinamori looks like a normal princess...not! The maids think she's crazy because she talks to her chara's, she hates Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and she will do anything to wear her favorite X-clips that her mother hates. Amuto
1. Meet Amu Hinamori

**New story! Yey!  
This is in 1700 or 1800, dunno yet.  
And there are 2 big family's.  
the Hinamori family and the Tsukiyomi family, although the Tsukiyomi family is more important.  
I also changed Amu's mother's name, Amu herself now has a 2 name to (Amu Sakura Hinamori)**

**Name:The Rebellious Princess  
Rating:K+  
Words:665  
Dedictated to:Me-chan  
Extra:in many story's Amu's chara's are real human's, but in this story they are still chara's.**

Nanami:Rei-chan doesn't have many time now, so she can't make a dialog now.  
Yuki & Hime:Reiko Hatsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki, but she does own this story, and us.

"Princess, princess, wake up!" Amu sleepily opened her eyes, standing before her was Aya Mizakure, one of her favorite maids. "I don't want to wake up, Aya-chan !" the maid sighed deeply and grabbed the blanket, pulling it away from the half-awake princess. "Your mean Aya-chan!" Amu made a 'hmpf' sound and stood up.

Aya just stood there, waiting for the pink haired to say something. "Your dismissed Aya-chan!" Aya bowed respectfully and walked away. Amu walked to the door and closed it, she grabbed a white sweet Lolita dress, it had black lines by the waist and by the skirt, the last part of the skirt was pink, and it was a much lighter see-through textile. '_perfect_' she thought, when she was ready she took a X clip, she wasn't really allowed to wear it, because her mother didn't thought it was 'princess like', but she couldn't care less.

"Miki-chan, Ran-chan, Suu-chan, Dia-chan, are you guys here?" she asked, looking for her would-be-self chara's.  
"I and Dia-chan are here desu, Ran is with Daichi, and Miki is with Yoru." Suu, the cooking chara said, she was pulling a sleeping Dia with her. "With Yoru?..Y..you mean, 'prince' Ikuto's chara?" she and the prince didn't came along well, he was always teasing her, and she hated it more then whatever in the world, he also every time she was on a date with Tadase decided to anger the blond haired boy, causing a big havoc.

"Hai, it seems Miki-chan really likes Yoru-san desu!" the motherly chara happily said. The pink haired princess just glared at Suu. "I don't want her to be with Ikuto's chara" Amu shook her head, and kept repeating 'no, I don't allow it'. Causing almost every maid to think weird things of her. "Princess?" a voice carefully asked, causing Amu to look up from her train of thoughts. "Hai?" she answered, she walked closer to the door.

"Someone is waiting for you by the door.." Amu's eyes widened. "is he blond?" she asked, opening the door a little to see Mizuki, a young girl that was adopted by her family. "Iie, he has strange blue hairs.." Amu immediately closed the door, already fuming. "Tell him I don't want to see him!" she yelled angry, a 'crash' sound was heared, that was the sign that the princess threw something because she wanted to relieve some stress.

"But...he is from the Tsukiyomi family.." the girl again made a 'hmpf' sound. "I don't care! I'm from the Hinamori family!" Suu floated towards Amu, trying to comfort the angry girl. "Amu Sakura Hinamori! Come downstairs! NOW!" the voice of her mother, Mariko Hinamori yelled, Amu gulped deeply, her mother screaming her full name wasn't a good sign at all.  
She quickly ran downstairs, almost running over the little Mizuki .

"I'm here!" Amu said, as fast as she could. "Finally, Tsukiyomi-san, please, you can have her for the day." Her mother said. She pushed her daughter towards the young male. The handsome blue haired man hugged her backwards, letting his hands rest by her waist. "You are beautiful as always, Amu-_chan_" he emphasized the suffix, making her even more mad. "Come let's go" she gritted through her teeth, but neither Mariko or Ikuto noticed. "Okay" Ikuto just said, he let her go, but before she could even breath again he grabbed her hand, running away with her.

* * *

**I will make a 'chapter' to where I explain a bit more about the OC's used in this story(other characters)  
Please review, Anon reviews, CC and flames are welcome.**

Sayonara,

Rei-hime  



	2. Characters, not a chapter

**Here is the list of characters and the ages, sorry for the people who thought this was a chapter -.-'  
Also, I changed Amu's parents, and Amu's new father (Arata) has a chara himself.  
There will be Chara Nari's in this story, and not much is changed, except the fact that they live in 1700-1800 and that there are no computers, TV's, DS' and other thing we have.**

**Hime:Please enjoy this story as much as Rei-chan enjoy's to write it!  
Yuki: And she enjoy's it really much, nya  
Nanami: Hihi-chan, why are you saying that now, you should say that next chapter, since this isn't a real chapter.  
Hime:hmpf, I can do what I want  
Yuki: Hehe nya  
Nanami: Want to see Amu and Ikuto confess?  
Nanami: I also have a video of Amane and Otome doing 'Echii stuff' (they are from Cherry Juice, a good manga..shame they don't end up together)  
Yuki: Echii....stuff? What's that nya?  
Nanami: The same things as Ikuto..but WORSE  
Yuki: O.o...wow, I must see that nya!  
Hime:Me to!**

**

* * *

**

Aya Mizakure:  
Age:26  
One of the maids working in the Hinamori palace.  
She has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, she isn't a important character, and she doesn't have a Guardian Chara, she doesn't see them either.

Mizuki 'Hinamori':  
Age:7  
a maid adopted by the Hinamori family, she doesn't have a last name.  
She has brown hair that she always does up in a ponytail, her eyes are almost black, and some people believe she is a witch.

Mariko Hinamori:  
Age:38  
Amu's mother in this story, since I think Amu's real mother (Midori) is to sweet and such.  
She has golden blond hair, it is almost always in a French braid. She has the same eyes as her hair

Arata Hinamori:  
Age:39  
Amu's father in this story, he is really serious and isn't a mayor character, he can see chara's, and he has one himself, but that chara isn't show much.  
Arata has pitch black hair, and he has blue eyes.

--Chara: Keiji  
Keiji is Arata's would-be-self to be more playful.

Ami Hinamori:  
Age:6  
Ami is Amu's younger sister, she is really playful and loves Amu's Guardian Chara's, her idol is Utau Tsukiyomi ever since the day she heard the princess secretly singing.  
She can see chara's because she is so young.  
She has brown hair that she does in two pigtails, she has the same eyes as her mother and Amu (golden)

Utau Tsukiyomi:  
Age:17  
Utau is Ikuto's younger sister, she has two chara's and is really a happy-to-go girl, but she has a brother complex (she loves her brother) and she is forbidden to sing by her parents, so she sings secretly along with Ikuto playing his violin.  
She is the idol of Ami Hinamori and she is good friends with Amu, although she hates that Amu is getting more attention from Ikuto.  
She had blond hair in 'pigtails' and she has purple deep eyes.

--Chara 1 :Iru  
Iru is Utau's 'bad' side, the side that wants Ikuto for herself, and the side that even would do something to Amu to get him, but actually is Iru good to.

Chara 2: Eru  
Eru is Utau's good side, she is the side of Utau that is happy that Amu is happy with Ikuto.

Ikuto and Utau's father:  
Age:42  
Much isn't know about him, and to you guys, he remains a secret for now

Ikuto and Utau's mother:  
Age:40  
Like their father, not much is know about her, it is said that she is really friendly, and that her hair is purple.

Amu Hinamori:  
Age:15  
Amu is the main character, she is friendly but has a 'Cool & Spicy' attitude, she is a rebellious princess, and in the beginning she really hates Ikuto, but later on, he might not be so bad as she first thought he was. She has chest length pink hair and golden eyes like her mother, she can play the piano, and she has a crush on Tadase (Ahem Tadagay ahem)

--Chara's

Suu: is the cooking, motherly chara of Amu, on the moment she isn't in love with anyone

Dia: is Amu's wish to sing good (?) she is friendly but liked to sleep.

Ran: was Amu's first egg, she is sporty and has a crush on Daichi, Kukai's chara

Miki: is Amu's artistic chara, she loves to draw 'Amuto' things, a term she made by herself (in this story, of course)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi:  
Age:19  
Ikuto is a prince and he loves to tease Amu, but when he tries to confess, she first doesn't believe him, he is the brother of Utau, and he plays the violin, he is also a main character, and he hates Tadase (Tadagay), he thinks Utau is annoying to

--Chara

Yoru: Ikuto's would-be-self to be free, like a wild cat.  
New egg: I don't know if this will come in the story, but in the manga Ikuto get's a new chara, then he transforms in Death Rebel.

Tadase Hotori:  
Age:15  
He is gay (lol, no, that's just what I think) and he has a crush on Amu, but later he realizes that Ikuto is the one she truly loves.  
He has blond hair and red eyes.

--Chara

Kiseki: His would-be-self to rule the world.

Yaya Yuika:  
Age:14  
Yaya is the hyper super cute girl that is one of the first to see that Ikuto and Amu are in love with each other. She love's to eat sweets and she has 1 little brother.  
Yaya has brown hair in the same style as Amu's little sister, but it is held by ribbons (each day a different one) and has brown (dunno anymore) eyes.

--Chara

Pepe: Pepe is made out of Yaya's wish to get more attention, because she feels ignored since her little brother came.

Tsubasa Yuika:  
Age:3  
Tsubasa is Yaya's little brother, he, like his sister likes sweets, and has often tooth pain because of that. He isn't a mayor character.

Rima Mashiro:  
Age:15  
Rima is a elegant girl originally from French (just in this story) she is serious and her parents don't allow her to make gags, that's why she is embarrassed when she and KusuKusu do the 'balancing balance' act in public. She has blond curly hair and she has gold-brown eyes.

--Chara

KusuKusu: is the would-be-self of Rima to do gags and be a 'clown'.

Kukai Souma:  
Age:16  
Kukai has a small crush on Amu, although he doesn't show it because he knows she will reject him.  
He loves to play soccer (we live in 1700-1800, so I don't know if the game already exists)  
He has brown hair.

--Chara

Daichi: is Kukai's wish to choice between all kind of sports.

Kairi Sanjou:  
Age:14  
Kairi is a really serious boy, he has a crush on Yaya (cool, ne?) He loves samurais' and is very smart.

--Chara

Musachi: is the would-be-self of Kairi to be like a samurai.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki (in this story they are really twins)  
Age:15  
Nadeshiko is the twin sister of Nagehiko, she is elegant and very nice and she loves to cook, she is good friends with Amu and Yaya, and although Rima is a bit like her, they aren't very good friends.  
She has long purple hair that she does in a ponytail, it is held up by a sort of butterfly like thing.

--Chara

Temari: Temari appears to be elegant and Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer.

Nagehiko Fujisaki:  
Age:15  
Nagehiko is the twin brother of Nadeshiko and he is 2 minutes older, he often tease her because of this. He has the same long purple hair as her, but he keeps it loose.

--Chara

Rizumu: Rizumu is a silent chara that likes to play basketball, not much is know about him.

Reiko Misawa:  
Age:13  
Reiko (xD) is a friend of the Hinamori family, she was the babysitter of Amu, and after Amu's mother and father leaves for a while she does it again, but she hates the Tsukiyomi family, especially Ikuto, so she forbids Amu from seeing him, she even hits Amu when she says the name 'Ikuto'  
Not much is know about the history of Reiko and the Tsukiyomi's.

--Chara

Sayuri: Sayuri has become a X-chara thanks to unknown reasons, she, like Dia, isn't completely black, and her eyes are dull, she has long silver hair and a half-long silver dress with a black star on it, in her hair there is a black star with a X through it.

**

* * *

**

**There are a lot of spoilers here....hope you don't mind it, next chapter will be up soon, now it's dinner time! (I live in Belgium, it's now 12:10)**


	3. The Beautiful Black Dress

**New chapter, Utau is finally introduced, in the next chapter there will be a Amuto moment( I'm not sure) and all the 'Guardians' (they aren't guardians here of course)  
Will come into view, I don't have much time for this, so I won't say anything else, gomen!**

**Chapter Name: The Beautiful Black Dress  
Words:1195  
Parings:one sided UtauxIkuto and maybe IkutoxAmu...if you read you can decide if there's Amuto here or not.  
Extra: Ikuto is a little bit a jerk in this chapter...sorry for that.**

**Hime: Rei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara....  
Nanami:Or Shugo Chara Doki  
Yuki:Nya!

* * *

**

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Amu yelled, pulling away her arm from his reach.  
"Because you are interesting, and cute." he answered, she tried not to blush but she failed, Ikuto just smirked.

"You blush to easily, y'know, and then everybody says you are the 'Cool & Spicy' Amu Hinamori..Tsk.." she turned around, facing him with her back, she was blushing even harder and he wasn't allowed to see her like that. "I want to tell you something." he then said, he lowered his head towards her ear. And she thought he was going to confess to her. "Anata wa baka desu, Amu-chan."  
(You are a idiot, Amu-chan) she was fuming again, and then she hit him, it was not hard, but still.  
"Hiyoko."(stupid chick )

he calmly said, tears were burning in her eyes as she turned towards the blue haired male. "Is that all you can say! You..you only say i'm stupid!" her eyes widened, she glared at him and used her sleeve to dry her tears, directly acting all 'Cool & Spicy' again. "Gomen Nasai, Amu-chan.." (I'm sorry, Amu-chan) her eyes widened even more before closing completely. "You don't mean it, so stop lying to me" he shook his head softly "I'm not lying, I really mean it, Amu-chan."  
She shook her head.

"I don't believe it, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he shook his head again. "I'm really sorry, Amu-chan, you can get whatever you want." she smiled happy and looked at him. "You are the brother of Utau-chan, ne?" he nodded with a sad look. "Unfortunately, she is to clingy, and she has a brother complex." she clenched her fists and looked at him with a angry look. "Maybe, but she is also very nice!" he shook his shoulders. "And what did you want?" almost direct she answered.

"I want to see Utau...I haven't seen her in a long time" she smiled as she thought of the blond haired, who was also one of her best friends. "Okay." he said, doing a character transformation he jumped over the stone houses to the beautiful white palace that was owned by the Tsukiyomi's. "Ohayo, Tsukiyomi-sama, ohayo..Hinamori-hime." the maid said, staring weird at her prince and at the princess.

"Ohayo, Raka-san, where's Utau?" Ikuto asked, staring at the young maid who blushed.  
"U..utau-sama..is in her chamber." Raka stuttered, the cool prince just nodded and took Amu with him. A minute later they arrived upstairs.  
_knock knock_  
"Utau! Amu-chan is here to see you." Ikuto said. Utau almost directly pulled the door open, and when she saw Ikuto she hugged him.

"Hello, Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!" almost never the young princess said 'onii-chan' because of her brother complex she didn't want people to know they were really family...although everybody already knew.  
"Let..me...go" Ikuto calmly said, pushing her of him he walked to his own room. "Have fun Amu-chan!" she rolled her eyes. _as long it is not with you, I will always be having fun  
_Amu thought before going into Utau's room.

--//Utau's POV//--  
I smiled at Amu, who was staring at my room...and especially my wardrobe...or should I say wardrobe's? I left it open because I didn't know she was coming, she, herself was wearing a cute dress, hmm...sweet Lolita I think. It's the first time I saw her with that kind of style, most of the time she wears Gothic Lolita, or such things...but I think I've heared somewhere that her mother forbid her to wear that...Ah well, she looks cuter with pink and white anyway.  
"Utau-chan! That dress is so beautiful!"

I heared her say, I 'waked' up from my daydream and looked at the dress she was holding, it was one of my older dresses, a long black dress with pink roses as decoration. "You can try it on, if you want, there's a dressing room." I showed her the secret door leading to my private dressing room. She nodded happy and went in the room.

In the meantime I was thinking about Ikuto again, the only man that can make me blush...okay, Kukai is not bad either, but hey, that boy is what...a year younger? "Utau-chan look!" I heard Amu say after a couple minutes, boy was she quick, I always thought that was a hard dress to get in.

My eyes widened at seeing the pink girl, she was gorgeous!  
The black dress perfectly complemented her curves, which she had, and the roses were the same color as her hair. "That's beautiful! You look so great in that!" she blushed at my comment and swirled around, the open back was normal risky for most girls, but for her...

"Now that I think of it, there's a festival coming up soon, you have to wear that then!" she shook her head sadly. "I can't wear that! That's yours, Utau-chan." I sighed and Eru flew towards me. "You have to wear that Amu-chan! she said a bit later Iru came to. "I admit, you look good in that dress..although Utau-chan is more beautiful" I quickly hit Iru on her head, she was so irritating sometimes. Although I AM beautiful...Damn...I mentally hit myself to.

--//Amu's POV//--

"Okay, I wear it then." I admitted, thanks to my mother I don't have any black dresses left..and black really complements my skin tone....  
"Wonderful!" Utau yelled, she clasped her hands together and then she walked towards me and hugged me, I just stood there for a moment, before hugging her back. "Now.." she began, fire was igniting from her eyes. "Let us catch Ikuto! So I can kiss him!" I sweatdropped and looked at her. "Why do you want to kiss that perverted inhuman creature?" she hit me softly on my head. "Young girls just don't understand how handsome Ikuto is.."

I made a 'hmpf' sound and crossed my arms. "Tadase-kun is handsome." she did strange with her eye and looked at me with dull eyes. "That kid? Isn't he gay?" her eyes widened and I angry glared at her. "No, he is not" I as calm as possible answered. "You have no style, Amu-chan...no style at all.." she fake sadly shook her head, before drying fake tears with her hand. I rolled my eyes again, before I was hit by something. "Amu-chan!" four voices yelled, I looked from my now place on the ground to see my chara's. "Eh, hey?" I said, but it came out as a question...hmm..what am I happy that only Utau is here. "Utau-chan! You have to see Miki's drawing!"

--//Normal POV//--

Utau looked at the drawing, and all the chara's just giggled. Miki then spoke. "The term I myself made is 'Amuto', ya like it?" she asked, Amu as always was obvious of everything. "Amuto? What for strange thing is that, Miki-chan?" Utau softly laughed at Miki and the other chara's. "You should make a 'Ikutau' drawing" Miki shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Amuto rocks!" Ran was waving with her pompom's while Suu was just sitting there with a cookie in her mouth.

"I think so to! Amuto! Amuto! Go! Go!" Ran happily said, before looking at the still obvious girl. "What's Amuto? Or Ikutau?"

**

* * *

**

**Amu's so damn obvious in this story...but that's all part of my plan, lol, the chara's already love Amuto ^^  
And Ikutau is Utau's self made term for IkutoxUtau, dunno if there's a real term for it.  
Please review, anon reviews, flame's and especially CC is welcome!**

**Sayonara, minna-san,**

**Rei-chan  
**


	4. Yuri Act?

**Finally! Another update!  
Please forgive me for my idiot behavior!  
I hope you like this chapter, since my ideas are not that good ^^  
Well...for the rest, I'm starting with a new One-Shot serie, named 'Behind The Scene's, Unhappy One-Shots'  
this are all One-Shot's of things that aren't as good and happy...  
Like, the first chappie is about Nadeshiko, and her 'act'  
There are also things that will never happen or are imposible to happen.  
Example; there will be a Twincest One-Shot with NadeshikoxNagehiko, but ofcourse this is impossible, because Nadeshiko and Nagehiko are the same person..  
**

**Enough about that...**

**I would like to thank Amuto15, ArtGrrl, Muppiegurl and ANBU Inu**

**Story: The Rebellious Princess  
Chapter: Yuri Act?  
Couple's: Amuto, slight IkutoxUtau (onesided actually) and really slight AmuxUtau (when you read the first sentences you will understand what I mean by this)  
Discaimer: I do NOTown Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki! but I do own this story  


* * *

**

--//Ikuto's POV//--

I sat on my bed, there was absolutely nothing to do, for a prince like me.  
I sighed and called out for my Chara, Yoru. Almost directly the little one came.  
"Yoru, spy on Amu-chan and Utau for me, 'kay?" the Chara sighed and floated outside to one of the next windows, where Amu and Utau -normally- were 'playing' right now.  
Hmm...I wonder what they are doing, maybe some Yuri (1) act?

I smirked as I imagined Amu naked, doing perverted things with Utau, I laughed softly and jumped on my window frame, waiting for he little spy to appear again.  
A couple minutes later I saw Yoru, followed by four Chara's.  
He was wearing a pink dress, and in his blue hair were two golden ribbons.  
I twitched my eye and grabbed my Chara, who immediately snapped his fingers, causing his girl clothes and accessories to disappear.

--//Normal POV//--

"Oww, Yoru-kun! We had a hard job making you look like that!" Dia --who was awake for one time--  
shouted, she pouted a bit and went back in her egg, to sleep again for a while.  
"Ikuto-san, daijoubu, desu?" Suu asked, she turned her head a bit, and Ikuto smiled, since she looked so much like Amu at that moment....only with blond hair...and she was wearing a dress Amu would never ever even TRY to wear.  
"Hai, I'm fine...Suu is it, ne?" she nodded softly and floated towards Ran and Miki.

Miki stole a glance from Yoru, and she started to blush almost direct.  
"Uhm...Ran, let's go!" she grabbed Ran's hand and floated out of the window, ready to go back to Amu.  
"Ja ne, Ikuto-san!" Ran shouted before leaving.

--//Amu's POV//--

I heard the church it's clock and I sighed and bowed before Utau.  
"Gomen, Utau-chan, but I ha-" I was cut of by a loud 'Aahh!'  
I and Utau both turned around to see a tired Ran and a blushing Miki, a couple seconds later Dia and Suu came inside to.  
"Can't you guys be more silent?" I asked, I hit Miki on her head before bowing again in front of Utau.

"It's alright, Amu-chan! Let's meet again later, okay?" I nodded and smiled at her, I then left with my Chara's.

--//Normal POV//--

It started to rain and Amu sighed again, she tried to cover her head, but with no chance.  
her clothes and hair became wet, and she started to run.  
Adrenaline was pumping through her body, and Ran was more happy then ever, since she liked to exercise.

"Amu! You are late!" her mother yelled, she squeezed her eyes tight and pointed her finger at Amu's clothes.  
Mariko then sighed and softly smiled.  
"Let's eat." she said with a tone without any emotion.  
Amu nodded and went upstairs to change into a dress fit to eat dinner with.

She decided to go with a light blue one, it was like a Cinderella dress, her breasts were neatly covered...unlike some of the dresses her mother gave her.  
She sighed and left the room, her Chara's were asleep...and Amu guessed they were really tired of before...

**

* * *

**

**1; Yuri is girlxgirl but extreme (so not kissing alone...you get my point)**

**Hope you like this chapter, because I wasn't really full of imagination.  
Review please, anon reviews, CC and flames are highly welcome!**


End file.
